McKinley Madness
by SuperAzn
Summary: It's just another day at McKinley High. Not! A lot of amusing shenanigans are occurring within New Directions that could even blow Sue Sylvester into wearing a dress.
1. Journey to Emma's Office

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters or the songs being used in this fic. This was written for pure entertainment. The ideas were inspired by Anne (that crazy little girl). Enjoy!

Will was extremely exhausted from the stress of the divorce process with Terri. She was always like "But Will, what will our parents think if we're divorced," "You still love me," etc. It was enough to drive even Howard Bamboo off the roof. He walked into the school, only wanting to see Emma, when Sue stopped him in his tracks and gave a cocky smile.

"Not today, Sue," he said, rather annoyed.

Sue crossed her arms and gave a smirk. "Well I don't know what you're on about, William. But let me tell you, your little group of failures which you call Glee Club lack creativity. Even your dead great grandmother has more creativity than them." She looked up at his hair. "And stop using so much hairspray; I could see the mist from the can trailing behind you."

Will opened his mouth about to say something but shook his head and walked towards Emma's office.

"Mr. Schuester!" he heard someone calling him and he turned around. No one was there. He turned back, about to take a step forward. And then saw Rachel's face.

"Oh my God, Rachel! Don't scare me like that!" he said, his hand behind his neck. "What is it?" Will didn't mind seeing Rachel at all but he was so desperate to see Emma.

A smile appeared on her face. "Well Mr. Schuester," she began. "I have several ideas for songs we could do for Regionals. You know something that would let me and Jesse shine."

"Tell me about it later, Rachel," he said. He was now looking behind her…Emma's office being so close yet so far away.

A huge smile appeared on Rachel's face as she nodded. "Alright Mr. Schue," she said, walking past him to spend time with Jesse.

Will was looking back at the Rachel and shook his head. She turned back around and this time Finn was in front of him. "Mr. Schue, I have this problem. Umm…what do you do if you like this girl, but she's taken by someone else and you blew any sort of chance of being with her?" he asked.

He didn't know what to say. Whether to say that it was going to be saying that he was a bit busy doing something. Or that he was going to talk to him later. "Oh I don't know," he said. He sat there trying to think of a thing to tell Finn. "Umm… I guess sing a song to her about how you really feel about her. I'm really sure she's been waiting for this type thing for a really long time."

Finn smiled. "Thanks a lot, Mr. Schuester," he said. And with one swift step, he walked away to think of a song to sing to her.

Will grinned and walked several more steps and heard Kurt calling out his name. _Damnit! Another one? _He turned around and saw Kurt. "Yes Kurt?" he asked.

Kurt grinned. "Well Mr. Schue, I won't actually be able to come to Glee rehearsal today because I have a date with someone named Ashley," he said with a wide grin. Kurt's face was turned into a bright pink as he looked at Will.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Will said. He was shocked to hear that Kurt had said a girl's name rather than a guy's name. "I thought you were gay." He arched his eyebrow in confusion. Ever since he knew Kurt, he knew him as being gay and not straight. "But alright," he added. "Thanks for telling me that you won't be there today."

A chuckle left his lips. "Oh no Mr. Schuester," he said. "Ashley's a guy. But thanks." Kurt walked away, trotting towards his locker.

Will was so closed to being at Emma's office now. He took another about two more steps and was about to open Emma's door when Matt and Mike interrupted him. "Hey guys," he said to them.

Mike's mouth was open about to say hi back and Matt beat him to the punch. "Hey Mr. Schue," he said. "I was wondering if it's okay if we suggest a theme for our assignment this week." Mike glared at Matt.

"You can talk?" Will exclaimed. This was the first time he's ever heard Matt speak other than when he's in Spanish class and repeating the phrases that he was teaching. But that was always the whole class repeating. To this day, Will has always thought that Matt was a mute that could miraculously sing.

Matt nodded. "Yeah…" he said. "But anyway listen…" He had a huge grin on his face. "We were wondering if it would be okay if we had a theme…" A pause. "…with TV shows." As he said "TV shows", Matt put his hands close to face as if he was doing jazz hands.

Will looked at Matt and Mike and nodded. "Sure, why not," he said, cheerfully. He loved it when his Glee kids were giving him suggestions for themes. And it was a complete surprise to him that Mike and Matt were the ones to suggest it. And he found it to be a very interesting theme for their assignment that week.

As he watched the two leave, he turned around and sighed. "Finally…" he whispered to himself and opened the door. "Hey Emma," he said to the red haired school counselor.

Emma Pillsbury looked up and smiled at Will. "Hello Will," she said a slight blush on her face. "How are you?" She knew that her and Will agreed to be on a slight break. But it felt good talking to him during the break.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me to dinner tonight," he asked her, confident that she would answer yes.

She looked at Will and laughed a bit. "I thought we were on a break," she said. "But I would love to…" Her lips curved into a huge smile.

"Great," he said, leaving Emma's office to go to the Choir Room to tell the Glee Club the theme of the week.


	2. Tension

**Author's Note: **Don't own Glee.... don't own the songs being used. Don't sue me! I don't have the money to pay you.

Tension was building up in the Choir Room. Since Jesse had transferred to McKinley High, everyone in New Directions has been eyeing him and wondering what his intentions were. Well…everyone except Rachel. Rachel was already convinced that he transferred there just to be with her.

Mercedes looked at Rachel and then back at Jesse. Leaning in near Tina's ear, she whispered, "Do you think Schuester and Jesse share pointers on hair products?" She was curious to see if what Brittany was saying was true.

Tina looked at Mercedes and was surprised that she would ask her something about that. "Isn't this something that you should be talking about with Kurt?" she asked. It wasn't that she minded it. It was more like she was wondering where on earth Kurt was.

"Kurt went on a date with Ashley," she replied. The moment she mentioned the name, every single person in the Choir Room looked at her, confused.

"Are you telling me he's out with a girl?" Santana asked. She had already labeled Kurt gayer than Carrot Top taking steroids. She knew Kurt had a sensible fashion sense but she was surprised that Mercedes hadn't beaten Ashley to a pulp yet.

Mercedes shrugged. "I…don't know," she simply said. She wasn't exactly sure if Ashley was a boy or a girl. She could only think of faint memories of her crushing on Kurt right before he came out to her. "I hope it's a guy and not a girl…"

Will walked in on everyone, wondering about Kurt and he laughed. "Alright you guys, we have a theme of the week that was suggested by Mike and Matt. So your assignment is to find your favorite TV theme song." He nodded at them.

Mike raised a finger and was about to speak. And once again Matt cut in. "Can we do full versions of theme songs as well and even ones from animes?" he asked.

Everyone except Mike and Will looked at Matt, mouths wide open. They were all surprised he spoke. Mike however looked at Matt a little frustrated that he interrupted.

"Uhh yeah sure," Will replied. He smiled and took off his jacket.

Brad and the rest of the jazz band started playing a familiar tune. And Will started to sing.

"_Now this is the story all about how, _

_My life got flipped, turned upside down, _

_And I'd like to take a minute, just sit right there, _

_I'll tell you how I became the prince of a town called Bel Air. _

_In West Philadelphia I was born and raised _

_On the playground is where I spent most of my days. _

_Chillin' out, maxin', relaxin all cool, _

_And all shootin' some b-ball outside of the school. "_

The members of the Glee Club started dancing and singing along with Will. Mike started doing his signature pop and lock moves and Matt sang rather loudly.

"_When a couple of guys who were up to no good, _

_Started makin' trouble in my neighborhood. _

_I got in one little fight and my mom got scared, _

_And said "You're movin' with your auntie and uncle in Bel Air." _

_I whistled for a cab, and when it came near, _

_The license plate said "fresh" and it had dice in the mirror. _

_If anything I could say that this cat was rare, _

_But I thought "Nah forget it, Yo home to Bel Air." _

_I pulled up to the house about seven or eight, _

_and I yelled to the cabby "Yo homes, smell ya later." _

_Looked at my kingdom, I was finally there, _

_To sit on my throne as the Prince of Bel Air._"

They all laughed as Kurt came in through the door. "Everyone…" he said. "I would like you all to meet Ashley."

A boy that looked a little similar to Kurt walked in. The only differences were that Ashley had green eyes rather than blue and he wasn't wearing a male Cheerios uniform. "Hello everyone," he said, rather shyly.

Kurt smiled and held his hand. "It's okay you don't have to be shy," he said. He led him into the room.

"Kurt…is that your brother?" Brittany asked, out of the blue.

Everyone looked at Brittany, surprised at what she had said. It was like she wasn't paying attention from what was being said earlier.

"Oh no Brittany," Kurt said, smiling at Ashley. "He's my boyfriend."


	3. Sailor Suits

**Author's Note**: If you don't know this already... don't own Glee... don't own the songs. Have fun laughing your butts off with this chapter.

In the hallways, Puck was walking beat boxing to the Super Mario Brothers theme song. It's been stuck in his head for a while but he knew that Schuester would probably ask for something different. And Quinn…well she probably would have her hormones going insane and smack him across the head so that he would stop beat boxing that song and talking about how Mario is a badass video game. He saw Finn putting things into his locker and thought that it would be a good idea to ask him what song he was thinking about for doing that week.

"Hey man," he said.

Finn looked at Puck and returned the greeting. He hadn't really forgiven Puck for knocking Quinn up yet but he just couldn't get the girl he wanted out of his mind. "What's up?" he asked.

Puck ignored the question. "So what song are you thinking about doing for this week?" he asked. "Because I can't think of any."

After a few moments of Finn trying to get back to reality, he had to think of what he was going to say. "Oh I don't know… uhh…" he thought for a slight moment. "Probably…" A few seconds passed. "…the theme song from That 70s Show."

"Damnit!" he exclaimed. "I was thinking about doing that one." Puck stood there trying to think of ones he could do. "How about the Powerpuff Girls End Theme?"

Right when he said the Powerpuff Girls, he heard Brittany humming the theme song right when she was walking past him.

Groaning, he hit his head on the lockers. "Ugh! Why can't I think of anything?" he mumbled to himself. Then a girl that was rather attractive tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and the girl spoke. "Excuse me, Puck, I need to get something out of my locker before going to Anime Club," she said.

Puck moved aside from the girl's locker and she opened her locker to reveal a picture of Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon hanging inside the locker door. "Finn! I got it!" he exclaimed. "I'll do the Sailor Moon theme!"

Finn looked at him rather confused. "What? Why?" he asked.

Puck smirked and shook his head. "Well it has enough badass-ness in the show itself. I'm like the real life version of Tuxedo Mask, come on now…" He looked at Finn, straight in the eye. "Tuxedo Mask is the only guy in the show that's considered a hero. And the tuxedo and cane… badass! How can he not be a pimp? And he's tapping a petite girl that eats a lot but can still have a smoking hot body. And he's with five gorgeous chicks. Who knows if he's been tapping the other four?"

Finn shrugged.

"Come on man! Honestly tell me how you wouldn't want to be a badass hero with five chicks beside you…" he said.

He started to walk towards the Choir Room and started to sing, imaging that he was in a Tuxedo Mask costume and that he was surrounded by Sailor Scouts.

"_Fighting evil by moonlight_

_Winning love by daylight_

_Never running from a real fight_

_She is the one named Sailor Moon_

_She will never turn her back on her friends_

_She is always there to defend_

_She is the one on whom we depend_

_She named Sailor…_

…_Sailor Venus_

…_Sailor Mercury_

…_Sailor Mars_

…_Sailor Jupiter_

_With the secret powers all so new to her_

_She is the one named Sailor Moon"_

During the instrumental break of Puck's fantasy, he started making out with every single person who was dressed as a Sailor Scout and then stopped when he realized the last one was Kurt dressed as Sailor Uranus. He then began to sing again.

"_Fighting evil by moonlight_

_Winning love by daylight_

_She is the one named Sailor Moon_

_She is the one named Sailor Moon_

_She is the one…Sailor Moon"_

He looked at the rest of the Glee members as each of them was wide mouthed.

"Well William," a familiar voice said. "It seems like you have officially turned one of the star athletes of the school into a flamer."

Everyone in the Choir Room looked at the doorway of the room to find Sue Sylvester dressed as Sailor Mercury.


	4. Surprising Turnabout

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Glee or songs. And why do I keep writing this disclaimer? So you don't sue my arse.

* * *

Quinn blinked several times at Sue Sylvester. She didn't know what she was more shocking. The fact that Sue was wearing a skirt or that her hair was blue. "Uhh… Miss Sylvester?" she asked. "Is that a wig or did you really die your hair blue?" She was still in a complete state of shock.

"Well as a matter of fact, Q, I have to wear this for a segment of Sue's Corner," she said. "And no I'm not going to be telling you what it's about." Sue wanted to hide the fact that she was actually wearing it for her sister because she figured it was something that Will would never back down from laughing about. Then again it would be an interesting thing to do for Sue's Corner.

She shrugged. "Okay…" she said, rolling her eyes a bit. She looked at Santana, who had a huge grin on her face. _She can't already be head cheerleader and took my place can she?_

"Oh and William, Figgins thinks you should put a hat on, he doesn't need to see your hair from the other side of the school," Sue said before leaving the room.

Will just stared at Sue's trailing back and shook his head. He didn't know what she was on about but she did remember that he was supposed to be meeting up with Emma for dinner. He looked at everyone in the room. "Alright so I guess we'll be doing more of this tomorrow," he said, leaving the classroom to go and get ready for his date.

As the students began to file out of the room, Santana felt a vibration from her phone. She looked at it and it was a text message from Coach Sylvester. "Santana, you're in line for getting the position as the Captain for the Cheerios. Now I need you do one thing. Show that you are worthy of being captain and do something to cause drama within that club." Santana smirked. She really wanted to be the Cheerios Captain more than anything. And she was torn between being a member of the Glee Club and being the captain. _Well… there is someone that looks to be working on breaking up the Glee Club already… _

She ran up to Jesse who was out in the hallways. "Oh umm.. Jesse…" she said, in a rather flirtatious way. "Could you please come into the Choir Room with me to help me with my singing?" She, in fact, never really needed any help but she did want to use Jesse to her advantage.

Quinn, who was just a short distance away, saw that Santana was asking Jesse for help. She didn't care for Rachel being hurt. But she knew Santana like the back of her own hand. And she knew that Santana would not be talking to Jesse unless there was something in it for her. _Sex? No it can't be that…_ She quietly walked the Choir Room but didn't enter it. Just stood outside, so there was no way she would be seen in the doorway. Just so she would be able to hear what was going on.

Jesse looked at Santana and smiled. "Okay so what song do you want me to help you with? I mean this week with the assignment shouldn't be that hard…" he said.

"I mostly just needed help with the range of how I'm singing it," Santana replied, her face going a little closer to Jesse's.

_THUD!_

One of the stands that was near the door fell over. "I KNEW IT!" Quinn exclaimed, making her presence known. "I knew you were up to something."

Santana gave a snarky look at Quinn. "Yeah... Coach Sylvester said that I'll be the new Head Cheerio if I seduce Jesse," she said. It wasn't exactly a lie. But it wasn't the truth either. She just wanted to be Head Cheerio and that's all that mattered to her. "What now you want to help Man-Hands?" she asked, a smug look on her face.

"What? No!" Quinn retorted. She was annoyed. Especially since Santana would be the next Cheerios Captain. _That's supposed to be my spot._ She sighed and walked up to Jesse and Santana. She took a deep breath. "So Coach Sylvester is making you Head Cheerio?" she asked. "At what cost?"

Santana grinned. "Well I don't know," she started. "What is there to be lost?"

Jesse butted in for a moment. "Uhh… should I just leave or something?"

"No!" Santana and Quinn both said at the same exact time.

Santana grinned. "So you're asking me to help you get back on the Cheerios after you pop that baby out?"

Quinn nodded. "Yeah…"

Santana walked close to Quinn. "As long as I get to be head," she plainly said.

Jesse started to slowly try to make his way to the door to get away from the drama. "Hold it!" Santana yelled. She caressed Quinn's face and kissed her lightly on the lips. Jesse stood there, rather intrigued by the two girls kissing.

"Now if you want any of this, Mr. St. James, you have to break up with Rachel Berry," Santana said. Quinn's face was blushing furiously.

"Okay," he replied. He took out his phone and looked for Rachel's phone number and texted her. "I'm sorry but I don't think we're going to work out…." He let a sigh. "Done," he said.

Quinn was very confused in what she was getting into. But it didn't matter to her anymore. Her life will be going back to normal and she'll be a Cheerio again with Santana's help.

Jesse walked up to Santana and kissed her passionately and then kissed Quinn as well.

Meanwhile, Rachel's phone vibrated in the hallways and she read Jesse's text. She was in tears and she ran out to gym to look for Finn.


	5. Beeps?

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Glee or songs. And why do I keep writing this disclaimer? So you don't sue my arse.

* * *

Finn was in the gym practicing his rebound when he saw Rachel running into the gym crying. He looked at Rachel and thought that she couldn't be crying for no apparent reason.

Rachel ran to him and cried on his sweaty shoulders.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" he asked, holding her and patting her back.

"Jesse…broke…up…with me," she sobbed into his chest. Finn was the only person that Rachel could run to. Sure she could have ran to Mr. Schuester because he's like another father to her. But Finn was the one that she felt closest to. Especially since they were dating before her and Jesse got together.

He looked at Rachel, and sighed. In fact, she wasn't the person that he wanted to be with. The person he wanted to be with is in Glee club but it isn't Rachel. But he couldn't just stand there and let Rachel be upset. He is still friends with her after all. "Do you want to go out with me after I change then?" he asked, realizing that he was still in his basketball uniform.

Rachel nodded, as she watched Finn walk to the boys' locker room to change. She couldn't help but have the fluttering feelings that she's been having about him. In fact, she thought that she didn't feel anything else for Finn ever since she met Jesse. But she was wrong.

She kept her eyes on the door of the locker room and sighed.

"_I don't want to wait__  
__For our lives to be over__  
__I want to know right now__  
__What will it be__  
__I don't want to wait__  
__For our lives to be over__  
__Will it be yes or will it be__  
__Sorry_"

She sat there, remembering several things of their relationship, especially when they were first practicing for a Glee club assignment. And then she continued to sing.

"_So open up your morning light__  
__And say a little prayer for I__  
__You know that if we are to stay alive__  
__And see the peace in every eye…_"

"So ready to go?"

Rachel snapped back into reality and nodded. "Yes, let's go," she said. Then the two of them left for Finn's car.

Meanwhile, Artie was in the auditorium working with the jazz band on help on what to do for the assignment. He shrugged. "I don't really know what to do I mean I don't want to sing a theme song," he said.

"Wait a minute…" Brent, the jazz band's guitarist, said. "Where's Brad?"

Everyone looked. "Hmm…that's weird… he's normally here."

In a quaint little park on the other side of Lima, Brad was in the park playing with his son. Then suddenly he heard a beep from his wrist watch that was similar to the beep the wrist communicators would make on Power Rangers. "God damnit! Just once can't I just have a day off," he mumbled to himself.

He looked at his son and sighed. "Gabe," he said to his young son. "Stay here and play with the other children, I'll be right back."

"But…Daddy," Gabe started, trying to follow his father.

"No Gabriel," Brad said. "Stay. Mommy will be here in 5 minutes, just play with the other children until you see her." He gave his son a hug and walked away to a hidden location.

Back in the auditorium, Artie and the jazz band kept looking around for Brad. And when they turned around, he was at the piano.

"Oh dear god!" Artie exclaimed, surprised that Brad was already there. "Could you give a suggestion to what we could play?"

"How about the Pink Panther theme?" he said.

Artie grabbed the trombone and started to play the song with the rest of the jazz band. But as soon as it got to the best part of the song, Artie started getting a little too into playing the song that he hit Brent in the face with the sliding part of the instrument, numerous times.

"Artie, watch it," Brent said, trying to dodge the trombone and play at the same time.

As soon as the song ended, Artie put the trombone down and smiled. "Sorry about that, Brent," he said.


	6. Interruptions, Revelations, and Madness

**Author's Note: **Alright don't own Glee or the songs. And this is the last chapter. So I hope you enjoy it. And now I'm onto making more serious fics that have nothing to do with it being crack. Now onto the chapter!

At the bowling alley, Finn and Rachel were at the lanes trying to get Jesse out of Rachel's mind. It was just like the first time they went there, and Rachel still wasn't the best bowler in the world. In fact, she ended up getting gutterballs every time until Finn came up to help her. Finn helped her throw the ball, and he looked at Rachel. It was complete déjà vu.

"I really missed this, Finn," Rachel said, with a small smile on her face. She really did miss being with him especially since bowling was one of the first things that they did together, even when they weren't a couple yet.

Finn looked at the lanes and saw that they were all still up. "Yeah I did too," he simply said. He aimed for the pins and told Rachel to let go.

As soon as she did, she got a spare. And Rachel jumped for joy. "Yay!" she exclaimed and she hugged Finn.

Their faces were close to each other and she went in for a kiss. Not a long one. But long enough for Finn to realize that Rachel was kissing him. "I still love you, Finn," she said.

Finn looked at Rachel but didn't say anything. He just gave a small smile.

Back at the football field, Mike and Matt were walking across the football field to get to the gym for basketball practice or at least fit in some practice. "So I was thinking…" Matt started. "with the song."

Mike tried to open his mouth wanting to give his suggestion. And Matt interrupted rather quickly. "Power Rangers," he said. Mike nodded, in agreement.

Both of them dropped their things and started to practice for showing the rest of the Glee club.

"_They've got a power and a force_  
_that you've never seen before._  
_They've got the ability to morph_  
_and to even up the score._  
_No one can ever take them down_  
_the power lies on their siiiide._"

Mike was doing random flips that made it seem like he was a ninja and Matt was break dancing on the football field.

"_Go Go Power Rangers_  
_Go Go Power Rangers_  
_Go Go Power Rangers_  
_Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers_"

Matt started singing rather loudly and Mike glared at him from the corner of his eye. Matt was getting on his nerves, quite a bit.

"_They know the fate of the world is lying in their hands._  
_They know to only use their weapons for defense._  
_No one will ever take them down,_  
_the power lies on their siiiide._"

Mike was singing his solo part but Matt was singing it as well and apparently drowned Mike out enough that Mike stopped.

"What the fuck, Matt? That was my solo!" he exclaimed, pushing Matt a bit.

"Yo! What on earth is your problem?" Matt said, pushing Mike back a bit.

They started pushing each other and throwing punches. And the familiar golf cart that belonged to Coach Ken Tanaka was coming up to where they were. Ken got out of the cart and ran up to them. "Alright you two, break it up!" he yelled. "Now the two of you better cool down or I'll send you to Figgins' office. And I don't want either of you suspended this year!"

Mike glared at Matt and took his stuff before storming off the football field. He walked into the hallways and started yelling. "Fucking a! I hate this! FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!"

Tina was in the hallways looking at Mike and saw that he was cursing and yelling. "Hey," she said, walking up to him. "What's wrong?" Ever since they had to do the ballad together, they have gotten rather close. "I mean I know you barely talk but I've never seen you curse."

"It's freakin' Matt!" he exclaimed. "He keeps interrupting me everytime I tried to say something for the past few days." He tried his hardest to smile at Tina.

She gave a sympathetic smile. "Hey wanna go for a walk?" she asked. "We still have a little time before we have to get to the Choir Room."

He nodded. "Yeah…" he said.

They walked to all the way out to the parking lot and just sat on top of Mike's car.

"Hey Mike," Tina said, breaking the silence. "Do you remember when we were thirteen and we ended up kissing each other?"

Mike laughed. "Yeah. I remember that." It actually was also his first kiss ever. And from what he knew, it was hers as well. "And then your mom told us we were second cousins or something."

Tina's face scrunched a bit. "Eww! Mike! Don't remind me of that!" she said. "That was the worst! And then your cousin Cho had to walk in on us."

Mike shook his head. Cho Chang. The one who was too young to realize anything but always wanted them to get married because she thought that they looked cute. "Hey! For the record, Cho wanted you and me to get married."

A slight laugh. "Yeah! And then when we were partnered up during the ballad assignment."

"It's a good thing we ended up just doing the ballad for Finn and Quinn," Mike said. "It would have been awkward for us. Did you even figure out how we're second cousins anyway?"

"No." Tina looked up at the sky, enjoying her time with Mike. It was good remembering random things from when they were younger.

"Maybe we should get to the Choir Room…" he said, helping Tina down from the hood of his car and walked back with her into the school.

As they entered the Choir Room, Matt was staring at Mike and shook his head. "Hey man," he said. "Sorry about the random interruptions for the past few days." Matt hated it when he fought with his best friend.

"Hey! It's okay," Mike replied. "Just don't let it happen again or I'll become a ninja and kick your ass."

Everyone was now in the Choir Room except Mr. Schuester, Rachel, and Finn. Santana was sitting back in her chair as she leaned her head onto Brittany's shoulder. Jesse had left the Choir Room to take care of random business so Brittany was always the person she could lean her head on.

Rachel walked in, rather happy. Especially after the breakup Jesse and her had. Causing Santana to look at her, bewildered.

Finn ran up after Rachel and looked at her. "Rachel!" he said. "I have something to tell you."

Rachel looked at him and smiled. "What is it, Finn?" she asked.

He looked over at where Tina was sitting and said, "I'm in love with someone else."

Rachel's eyes followed Finn's gaze. "You're in love with Mike Chang?" she asked.

Mike looked at them, his face going "WTF?"

Finn shook his head. "No… not Mike," he said. "Tina."

Rachel's mouth dropped. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. And then Will came in.

"So who's up?" he asked.

Surprising Brittany raised her hand. "The sky, Mr. Schue," she said.

Will tried to hold in the laughter. "No Brittany, I meant with a song. But since you had your hand up… go for it."

Brittany walked up in front of the room and started to sing.

"_Blossom!_  
_Commander and their leader_  
_Bubbles!_  
_She is the joy and the Laughter_  
_Buttercup!_  
_And she's the toughest fighter_  
_Power Puffs save the day!_

_Fighting crime_  
_Trying to save the world_  
_Here they come - just in time_  
_The Power Puff Girls_"

Everyone looked at Brittany and was amazed at how she sang. Puck started to sing along and soon everyone joined in.

"_Fighting crime_  
_Trying to save the world_  
_Here they come - just in time_  
_The Power Puff Girls_  
_Power Puff!_"

Finito

**Another Author's Note: **I would like to thank my reviewers for reading the fic. And Anne for being a dork and suggesting for me to write this. Okay I'm done. So McKinley Madness is now... closed.


End file.
